fatal_souls_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Galenave
Galenave is the seat of House Carlisle, and the capital of the Kingdom of Erayis. It is situated on the northern shore of Loch Eriboll. A mass of ruins, new castles have been built on top of it by the successive kings of the Highlands. Currently, only the New Keep is inhabited, though from here, the Carlisle kings rule over the entire kingdom. History The fertile lands surrounding Loch Eriboll have always been inhabited, and in the days before the unification of Erayis, many petty kings made their seats on the site that Galenave sits now, though little remains of those ancient holdfasts now. The earliest ruins one can find are instead the remains of the first citadel of the Erayan kings, who were the first kings of the Highlands. From Galenave, they ruined a vast realm, extending far east into what is now Euritia. They were a line of warriors, however, and they became embroiled in a great many wars over the ages, which resulted in the repeated destruction of their castle. Nevertheless, they always rebuilt. The final blow came when King Barun ‘The Highlander’ Erayan took offense at the Conqueror's demand of fielty, and dragged the Highlands into a war that saw the utter destruction of his family and his kingdom. Dierk installed his younger brother, Tahren 'The Bold', as king of the highlands. He was followed by the 455 year long rule of the Tahren Kings, who were never quite safe on their thrones, their southern origin and rejection of local traditions earning them the enmity of the very conservative highlanders. They retained their thrones due to the support of their kin, the High Kings of Orlandis. When the imperial fortunes declined, so did the Tahrens; in 538, while the High King was occupied with the stubborn northmen, the nobles of Euritia revolted against Tahren rule, and installed one of their own as king, marking a definitive split between the eastern and western highlands. Finally, in 612 the Erayan dukes did likewise, as the High Kings could only watch impotently, occupied by internecine wars. The Tahrens line was extinguished, and Galenave razed yet again. Thus the Carlisles came into possession of the fortress. Since then, they have ruled wisely, the remnants of ancient kingdoms right on their doorstep to remind them of the price of war. Layout The fortress sprawls over a great region, though most of it is ruined beyond use. Now, only the New Keep is garrisoned, a deceivingly-named castle built over a hundred years ago, which nevertheless stands taller than any of the other abandoned sections of Galenave. To reach the New Keep, one must follow a winding path through the ruins, and many an invader have lost themselves there. The castle ruins are overgrown with vegetation, and infested by honey bees; one needs only take apart bricks in a wall to find honey snuck in by the creatures. These hives are tended by the Carlisles, who harvest large quantities of honey from their uninvited yet welcome guests. Category:Castles Category:Capitals